Eh?
by Syal Merah
Summary: "Boruto… Seorang stalker tidak bersembunyi dibelakang tempat duduk dimana objek yang kau amati berada, hihihi."/'Hhh… seandainya dulu aku berguru pada Kaa-san.' Boruto menghela nafas pasrah./"Ciyeee… yang lagi kasmaran!"/DLDR/AU/BorutoxMirai/Teen Chara.


"Boruto… Seorang _stalker _tidak bersembunyi dibelakang tempat duduk dimana objek yang kau amati berada, hihihi."

Oh, tidak. Boruto menepuk jidatnya. Dia ketahuan. Lain kali, seharusnya dia bersembunyi dibalik pohon atau semak-semak, bukannya bersembunyi di belakang tempat duduk orang yang diamatinya. Baka.

'_Hhh… seandainya dulu aku berguru pada Kaa-san.' _Boruto menghela nafas pasrah.

**Eh?**

**.**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair:**

_**Boruto Uzumaki &amp; Mirai Sarutobi**_

**.**

**.**

Namanya Boruto Uzumaki. Pemuda yang terkenal hiperaktif dan terkadang juga bisa menjadi super pemalu pada waktu yang bersamaan. Kenapa bisa? Tentu saja berkat gen kedua orang tuanya . Ayahnya, Naruto Uzumaki yang sangat hiperaktif dan Hinata Hyuuga sang ibu yang pemalu. Jika kau bertanya kenapa sekarang penulis membahas ini. Itu karena sekarang Boruto sedang mewarisi sifat ibunya. Ya, malu berat. Sangat, sangat malu. Bagaimana tidak? Dia ketahuan sedang memperhatikan _senpai_nya yang sedang duduk di bangku taman sekolah. Parahnya dia mengamati _senpai_nya dari belakang tempat duduknya. Ingin rasanya Boruto terjun kelaut dan tidak kembali pulang. Tapi, bagaimana dengan keluarganya? '_Hu…hu…hu… Malu.' _Boruto menangis dalam hati.

"Hei, Boruto kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa dari tadi kau diam saja? Hei, Boruto?!"

Mirai benar-benar panik sekarang, Boruto sedari tadi hanya diam dengan mata kosong menatap kearahnya, layaknya dia sedang menatap hantu. Wajahnya pun benar-benar merah seperti habis memakan Kari Penyambung Nyawa. Ide jahil muncul di otak Mirai, dia pun menggenggam tangan Boruto lalu mendekati wajahnya.

"Boruto~ kalau kau tidak mau menjawab, aku akan menciu—"

"_Hai'_. Mirai-_nee._ _Gomen_! _Gomen_! Bukan maksudku menguntitmu. Aku hanya, hanya—"

"Hihihi, sudah. Tenang Boruto. Aku hanya bercanda."

'_Tentu saja bercanda mana mungkin Mirai-nee mau mencipokku.' _batin Boruto sedih.

Hm, mungkin saja dia mau. Jangan berprasangka buruk dulu, Boruto. Oke, mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya mengapa Boruto bersikap seperti itu didepan Mirai. Jangan salahkan Boruto, dia seperti itu tentu saja karena sedang jatuh cinta pada senpainya. Jatuh cinta? Pada pandangan pertama? Aah, tidak! Tidak!

Ini semula berawal dari Mirai yang dulu sering bermain di rumah Boruto. Mirai adalah tetangga Boruto. Mirai merupakan anak dari Asuma Sarutobi dan Kurenai Sarutobi, mantan _sensei_nya ibunya Boruto. Maka dari itu, Kurenai selalu meminta Mirai agar bermain bersama Boruto supaya Boruto tidak kesepian. Itu karena orang tua Boruto sangat sibuk. Bahkan adiknya, Himawari dititipkan pada tantenya, Hanabi Sarutobi. Dari situlah Boruto sangat mengagumi Mirai. Mirai bagaikan sesosok kakak yang selalu berada disampingnya. Namun, itu berlaku untuk 9 tahun yang lalu. Sekarang dia sudah berumur 16 tahun dan Mirai berumur 18 tahun. Perasaannya berubah. Hilang sudah sosok kakak yang pengertian dan juga baik hati, tergantikan sesosok gadis cantik yang disukai. Boruto tahu, seharusnya dia menyukai anak seumurannya atau yang berumur dibawahnya. Bukannya _senpai _yang sudah dewasa seperti yang berada didepannya ini. Tapi, cinta tidak mengenal umur. Jadi mau bagaimana lagi. Boruto akan memperjuangkan persaannya_. 'Aku akan mengungkapkannya! Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. Yossh, semangat Boruto!'_

"Jadi langsung saja Boruto. Kenapa kau bersembunyi dibalik kursi yang kududuki?" Boruto meneguk salivanya, dia harus berani.

"_Gomenasai_, Mirai-_nee_. Hanya saja…aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku… Aku… Kagum padamu…Aah tidak, maksudku menyukaimu."

"Eh? Suka?"

"Aku menyukaimu, Mirai Sarutobi. Aku menyukaimu sebagai seorang gadis. Bukan seorang kakak. Kau tahu? Bukankah cinta tidak mengenal usia." Boruto tersenyum lega, ia berhasil mengatakannya.

"Eeeh?"

_**PSSH~**_

Muka Mirai benar-benar memerah sekarang.

Entahlah sebenarnya Mirai juga menyukai Boruto, sangat menyukainya. Boruto dulu memang sosok adik kecil yang Mirai dambakan. Akan tetapi seiring berjalannya waktu, Boruto menjadi sesosok pemuda idaman dihatinya. Segala yang ada dalam Boruto selalu membuat Mirai terpesona, apalagi mata birunya yang indah dan menentramkan serta senyumannya yang menawan. Oleh karena itu, Mirai begitu bahagia saat Boruto mengatakan dia menyukainya sebagai seorang gadis. Meskipun begitu, Mirai tidak, ahh belum bisa menerima permyataann cinta Boruto. Bagaimana pun juga dia sudah kelas XII. Dia ingin fokus belajar terlebih dahulu. Mirai sangat berharap Boruto dapat menghargai keputusannya. Sebenarnya Mirai tidak ingin menyakiti hati Boruto. Tapi, bagaimana cara dia mengatakannya.

"Ano… Boruto…" _Aduh, kenapa jadi gagap begini._

Boruto sebenarnya sudah siap akan penolakan, dia sadar bahwa dirinya belum cukup dewasa untuk Mirai. Tapi dia tidak peduli, apapun jawaban Mirai. Dia akan menerimanya.

"Ahem. Begini Boruto sebenarnya…. Aku juga menyukaimu. Hanya saja, kau tahu kan? Aku sudah kelas XII dan aku harus fokus terhadap ujian terlebih dahulu. Maka dari itu maaf… untuk sekarang aku belum bisa menerimamu tapi—"

Boruto merasa sedih tentu saja dia akan ditolak.

"—jika kau mau menungguku, sampai aku lulus dan kau juga lulus dari sekolah ini… aku akan menerimamu Boruto. _Believe it_!"

"Eeh?!"

Harapan yang tadinya pudar kini terasa berkumpul kembali dalam jiwa Boruto.

Tidak apa-apa. Meskipun harus menunggu. Boruto rela. _Dan, hei! Bukankah Mirai-nee bilang dia menyukaiku?AAAA…AKU SUNGGUH BAHAGIA—TTEBASA!_

"Apakah itu benar Mirai-nee kau juga menyukaiku? Tentu saja—ttebasa! Aku akan menunggumu! Dan kau juga harus menungguku, oke?" Rupanya Boruto kembali menjadi pribadi yang hiperaktif, ckckck.

"Tentu saja Boruto aku menyukaimu."

"Katakan sekali lagi, Mirai-nee!"

"Boruto Uzumaki, aku menyukaimu." Ucap Mirai sambil tersenyum.

_**HUG!**_

_**Blush!**_

"Bo-Boruto?" Boruto mengeratkan pelukannya pada Mirai, membuat tubuh mungil Mirai berada dalam kungkungannya.

"Arigato… Mirai. Aku sangat bahagia—ttebasa ." bisiknya pelan pada telinga Mirai.

"U-um! Sama-sama Boruto. Begitu juga denganku. Aku berjanji aku akan menunggumu. Seperti kau yang akan menungguku." Balas Mirai lembut.

**Aheeem!**

"Anak-anak, bukankah ini sudah waktunya masuk ke kelas? Kalian tidak mendengar bel yang sudah berbunyi tadi? Ck, malah bermesraan di taman sekolah."

"Eeeeh?"

Mirai membuka mata _ruby_-nya lalu mendorong Boruto. Begitu pun dengan Boruto.

"Mwahahahaa… Lihatlah muka terkejut kalian! Mwahaahaha! Suaraku benar-benar mirip Bu Anko-kah? Mwahahaha."

"Chocho! Kauuuu inii! Mengagetkanku—ttebasa!"

"Hahaha _gomen_ Boruto, lagipula kalian ini, kalau mesra-mesraan sepulang sekolah saja lihat kalian jadi bahan tontonan. Aku yakin besok banyak gosip tentang kalian tersebar."

Muka Mirai mememerah begitupula Boruto. Uuh, mungkin bukan ide yang bagus berpelukan ditaman sekolah.

"Hn. Boruto-dobe." Sarada menaikkan kacamatanya menyetujui perkataan Chocho.

"Diam kau, Sarada-teme!"

"Sudah! Sudah! Sebaiknya kalian semua bergegas. Sebentar lagi bel masuk akan dibunyikan. _Mendokusei_."

"Shikadai, Inojin? Kalian juga disini? "

"Tentu saja, Kumis Kucing…"

"Ggrr… Inojin!"

"Sudahlah Boruto. Sebaiknya kau dan teman-temanmu segera masuk kekelas. Aku juga akan kembali." Ucap Mirai sambil menepuk pundak Boruto.

"Hati-hati, Mirai-nee~" Boruto menatap kepergian Mirai dengan tidak rela.

"Ciyeee… yang lagi kasmaran!" sindir teman-teman Boruto, membuat pipi dengan dua garis itu memerah karena malu.

"Uuh… hentikan. Katanya mau masuk kelas. Ayo!" ajak Boruto mengalihkan perhatian.

"**Yoo!**"

**SELESAI.**

**RnR?**

**Thankyou.**


End file.
